


Dance of the Christmas Tree

by voidedmuffin



Category: Schelkunchik | The Nutcracker, 地縛少年花子くん | Jibaku Shounen Hanako-kun | Toilet-bound Hanako-kun (Manga)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - The Nutcracker, Crossover, Fluff, Inspired by the Nutcracker, Multi, OT3, a tiny bit of angst, first fic, first fic kinda nervous, guys im poly pls stop making ot3s n poly stuff weird istg, idk how ao3 works im so sorry, most characters make an appearance but its too brief to tag, no beta we die like men, slowburn, someone might die. i havent decided yet, yall ever just Hyperfixation X Other aHyperfixation Crossover? bc yeah
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-26
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:35:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28328361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/voidedmuffin/pseuds/voidedmuffin
Summary: “Aren’t you getting a bit old for these presents?”"I’m 14.”“And?” Kou continued to stare into his godfather's soul with big puppy eyes. He could always say no, but…Count Tsuchigomori rummaged in the empty sack, and then patted his pockets down. Kou was losing what little hope he had left until the Count reached into his pocket.“How’d that get there?” Tsuchigomori murmured to himself. “Here.” He handed, from Kou’s own--and previously empty-- pocket, an ornament. It was of a small porcelain mermaid that fit easily in his hand. She had long white-into-seafoam-green hair that cascaded down her back and stretched up to reach a star that barely rested in her hands.“Thank you, godfather.”“Yeah whatever, anytime, kid.
Relationships: Hanako | Yugi Amane/Minamoto Kou, Hanako | Yugi Amane/Yashiro Nene, Hanako | Yugi Amane/Yashiro Nene/Kou Minamoto, Minamoto Kou/Yashiro Nene
Comments: 1
Kudos: 12
Collections: Tbhk





	Dance of the Christmas Tree

**Author's Note:**

> haha HaNeKou make brain go brrrrr...

'Twas the night before Christmas, when all through the house. Not a creature was stirring, not even a mouse; 

It was actually around six in the evening, just as guests had begun arriving at the Minamoto estate. Business partners of the Mister and Misses’, family members, friends, and their children gathered around the drawing-room for the Minamoto’s annual holiday gala.

The estate was decked with tinsel and bulbs galore. Small decorated trees bordered the entry to every room. It was a bit excessive, as was Minamoto tradition.  It was also a Minamoto tradition to gift presents to each of the attending children. This year, it was Kou’s godfather’s, Count Tsuchigomori, turn to hand out said presents to them all. However, he had a terrible habit of never arriving on time. 

Supper had long passed and the children were beyond restless when Count Tsuchigomori finally arrived. He entered four times; once with a sack of toys, and then with three large boxes individually. Each one gathered more of the children’s attention than the last. Hushed whispers fell over them and their parents over what it could possibly be. 

While the kids were preoccupied with the seemingly-decorative boxes, the sack of presents began shifting on its own slowly, then quickly, to the center of the room. It didn’t garner any attention until it fell into a child who squeaked in surprise. The sack quickly rolled off and away as the child pointed and gathered the eyes of the crowd to focus on the mysterious sack. Soon, the children began poking and prodding at the wriggling sack, and parents held back their younger ones. 

When Count Tsuchigomori made his final appearance in the room, he brushed the children away, far away, from him with his cane. Once they were all a suitable six feet away with wide eyes did he point his cane toward the sack then stamp it to the ground. The thud was perfectly in time with the person that jumped out of the opening, spewing the poorly-wrapped presents across the floors. A stern glare from the Count froze the children in their tracks on their quest after the fallen gifts.

The sack-jumpee withdrew from the sack with a wide smile. Could a smile be that big? Or teeth that sharp? Nevermind that, the Count introduced the “Runt In The Sack” as Tsukasa, his nephew, before beginning to hand out all the presents. Most of which were normal wooden stick horses and dolls for the boys and girls, but after a majority had been handed out, it was clear Count Tsuchigomori underestimated the number of children he had to supply presents to; he handed a 9-year-old a pack of matches--whose mother quickly stole away from him--, a 3-year-old an empty bottle of wine--her father shunned the Count for the remainder of the night--, among other useless things like a strainer or broken key.

As the crowd thinned out and the sack emptied, the children were off playing with each other and their new toys and kitchen utensils. Kou and his younger sister, Tiara, were left without gifts and an empty sack. Kou prepared himself to console her empty arms when Count Tsuchigomori tapped him on the shoulder with the can. When Kou looked up, his and Tiara’s eyes opened wide when the man managed to pull a large pink rabbit plush half the size of the girl’s body from behind his cane. 

Tiara immediately ran up to hug her new friend, “how did you do that?!” She demanded.

The Count pulled a sly smile with tired eyes and in a dull tone told her simply, “magic.” Though, that seemed to perk her excitement more as she ran to show off her new plush to the other girls.

Count Tsuchigomori rolled his eyes before squinting at Kou. He cleared his throat and reached into his suit vest and pulled out an object that appeared to get continuously longer until it was stretched out about an arm’s length. Tsuchigomori held it out to examine its etched details-- Kou recognized it to be a sword. Once satisfied, the Count reached out with the sword and Kou instinctively began to reach up to receive it, only for his godfather to continue forward and instead give the sword to his older brother, Teru.

“For your...  _ collection _ ,” he mused as Teru nodded in thanks.

Kou stood as Count Tsuchigomori reclaimed his sack, “is there anything else?”

“Aren’t you getting a bit old for these presents?”

"I’m 14.”

“And?” Kou continued to stare into his godfather's soul with big puppy eyes. He could always say no, but…

Count Tsuchigomori rummaged in the empty sack, and then patted his pockets down. Kou was losing what little hope he had left until the Count reached into _his_ pocket.

“How’d that get there?” Tsuchigomori murmured to himself. “Here.”  He handed, from Kou’s own--and previously  _ empty _ \-- pocket, an ornament. It was of a small porcelain mermaid that fit easily in his hand. She had long white-into-seafoam-green hair that cascaded down her back and stretched up to reach a star that barely rested in her hands.

“Thank you, godfather.”

“Yeah whatever, anytime, kid.

* * *

  
  


In a heavy sigh, Count Tsuchigomori made his way towards the gathering of parents around the three gift-wrapped boxes who began to pester him as to what was inside. The Count whistled for his nephew-assistant and unpacked the outer two boxes. The parents oohed in awe over the life size porcelain dolls.

"Careful, they  _ bite _ ." Tsuchigomori sneered and then adults jumped away.

He tossed Tsukasa a comically large windup key from behind his back, and another for himself. On a calculated nod, the godfather and the nephew jabbed the keys into the dolls' backs.  Kou noticed a small grimace on the frozen faces upon the impact that was quickly resolved as they shot up, ready to dance. One doll appeared to be from a music box and the other had a more jester-jack-in-the-box look.  The Count disappeared behind the boxes to place a record on the Minamoto's player. As soon as the needle hit the vinyl, the dolls began to dance. 

The movements weren't exactly human, but were interesting to watch. Dainty yet stiff, perfect and inhuman, angular and harsh. The parents were entertained not only by the dolls, but the children poorly mimicking their moves and soon found themselves imitating the dolls and children as well.  The record continued to play as the dolls slowed down and eventually froze in place. Tsuchigomori and one of Kou's uncles returned the dolls to their boxes.

Just as everyone was about to return to their regularly schedule party endeavors, Tiara quickly called out to Count Tsuchigomori in a hopeful whine, "what about the last box?" 

"Of course, how could I forget?" and tapped the box open.

Out shot a tall porcelain soldier-doll. Though, that appeared that was all the movement it had before Tsuchigomori had to wind it up. He pat the soldier's hat and it took off on the sharp downbeat of the music.  Its dance was big and extravagant. With leaps and bounds everywhere. At one point, it jumped over Tiara's seated figure, immediately followed by a deep bow and a kiss placed upon her hand. Which she returned with a shiver.

As the soldier finished its dance, the children began their dance together along with the parents. The soldier was placed back in its box and the record was flipped to the other side and rotated out with other vinyls as the guests danced the night away.

* * *

The music quieted to a slow lull as the adults returned to their circles of conversations, and children to their new toys.

Kou took his ornament and hung it high as he could reach on the tree so none of the smaller kids could reach it. Not that they would bother, the girls were preoccupied with their dolls and sock ‘puppets’, and the boys with their toy soldiers and potato peelers. Though, the group of boys were particularly rowdy because of one overly-smiley boy with a nutcracker.  He was distributing shelled hazelnuts--when he wasn’t just eating them all himself-- to the boys and playing with their make-believe armies. They got especially riled up when they went to ‘attack’ the girls with their soldiers and horses. The more Kou watched, the dizzier he got.  After one particularly rough raid into the girls’ circle, parents apprehended their sons, and the girls fled. All that was left was the now-broken nutcracker Tsukasa had been playing with earlier. 

Kou noted the boy likely would not be coming back and took it upon himself to fix the nutcracker. If Tsukasa  _ did _ return for his nutcracker, Kou would gladly oblige. However, Kou did not see Tsukasa nor Count Tsuchigomori for the rest of the evening.  As the night progressively got darker, more and more of the guests bid their farewells and returned home for the night. Kou, Tiara and Teru said their goodbyes to their friends as well as to their family members they didn't recall having in the first place.

Soon the house was quiet; The only sounds from the tick-tocking grandfather clock and the crackling fireplace. The Minamotos shut into their respective rooms for the night, blissfully asleep. Though, Kou was awoken by a rustling under his bed shortly followed by the sound of the door clicking open across the room.  He rubbed the haze from his eyes and slid from his bed to follow the sounds through the door. The house was cold now and his thin silk nightgown certainly did not protect him from the shivers gliding up his spine.

After a few minutes of padding down the long hallways, Kou found himself outside the door to the family's, just shy of being large enough to be called a small ballroom, drawing-room. The long handle still turned down and door ajar, Kou opened it more and entered.  There were still embers in the fireplace that was roaring a few mere hours prior. Kou glanced around for wherever the source of the peculiar sounds could be. Satisfied with no answer and too tired to shuffle back to his room, Kou made the half-conscious decision to sleep on one of the couches, perched next the nutcracker he repaired earlier in the night.

His eyes drift shut to the sound of shuffling .  


**Author's Note:**

> I'll try and finish this all by the end of january? idk  
> my guess is there will be a total of around 7-8 chapters maybe? i dunno  
> At the time of posting this I haven't posted any art yet, but my art instagram/tumblr is @gluedgravestone, so outfit designs will be there at some point!!


End file.
